No Control
by xxivxo
Summary: He really had no idea just how much control Yosuke was going to take from him. [YosukexSouji]


**No Control**

* * *

It was something he had always been fascinated with, maybe even closer to obsessed with.

There was a complex Yosuke had with having control. He'd never had it before, not with how everyone in town had grown to dislike him because of Junes, the lack of control over how Saki died, and even in terms of himself with his shadow revealing such embarrassing and secret things to someone that he now admired.

He'd only wanted the one who gradually became his best friend to only ever see him as funny, cool, and interesting. They had a fight on the riverbank in a way to form equality between them. And although that had sufficed for a while, it had gotten to the point that his complex was kicking in harder than ever.

That night he stayed out late after work, getting a text saying how a certain silver-haired individual would be sneaking out too. They met up at the riverbank, Yosuke walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets as he saw Yu standing near the bank's edge.

With the moonlight shining down, he found Souji to be strangely beautiful which was already weird to think about another guy being that, but Yosuke's thoughts had already treaded deeper into that territory after exploring the bathhouse.

Over time, he'd found himself lusting for power and control, more so over the one that many others viewed almost as a perfect being.

"Hey, right on time, I'm shocked." Souji looked over at the brunette approaching him, his grey eyes reflecting the playfulness that his voice also showed.

Just hearing his voice, seeing his composed stance, that alone made Yosuke want to destroy it completely. He wanted to push him down on the ground, to be the one on top, to take the control from their leader and make him feel powerless.

"Don't get used to it." He flashed him a grin as they absentmindedly started walking further along the embankment to a path near the forest.

"I don't think we've ever gone so far into the forest before." Souji surveyed as they walked along the dimly lit path, heading closer to a slight overlook.

Just as Yosuke moved next to him, they both looked at the view down below. There was a small clearing, and two people suddenly appeared. It was a man and a woman.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who walk through the woods at night." Souji remarked off-handedly as the man had then tackled the woman, their clothes already being pulled off or open in some fashion.

"I don't think they were out for just a stroll." Yosuke whispered as the man had visibly undid his pants and was now in the process of doing some very intimate things with the woman underneath of him.

They both turned away at almost the same time. Souji was almost laughing as he looked at Yosuke.

"I don't knock public sex, but I wouldn't do it in the woods."

The comment made Yosuke stare at Souji intently. "I probably wouldn't either. I mean it'd be really uncomfortable with the ground and everything."

That was when Yosuke looked around where they were at. Currently they weren't on a wooded area since it transitioned into a smooth surface of rock for the overlook.

"Have you ever done it?"

"What? Have sex in public? Not yet." Souji ran his hand along the side of his head as if to fix his hair out of habit.

Yosuke wasn't even sure if he had even had sex before. They'd have their conversations on porn just as most teenage boys generally did, but the real question had always been too hard to ask.

"Do you want to?"

For some reason that question came out a lot easier than he thought it would. Yosuke still had his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight almost nervously from one leg to the other as he stared at grey eyes, hoping for the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Now? With you?" Souji seemed surprised which was a rarity for him.

"Well yeah…I mean…hah _nah_ I was just kidding." Yosuke swallowed quickly, laughing nervously as he tried to cover up the suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind it."

There was complete silence after that as they stared at one another.

"I trust you. It wouldn't hurt to release some frustration from school and the investigation."

Upon Souji's subtle insistence, Yosuke swallowed again. His hands moved from his pockets, very sweaty now, and as he wiped them on the sides of his jeans, he took a few steps forward to close the gap some.

He really had no idea just how much control Yosuke was going to take from him.

Souji went to reach forward when Yosuke got close enough, but Yosuke was having none of that.

Instead he grabbed Souji's hands, forcing them around his back as he kissed onto his lips harshly. Teeth biting at his lips, tongue pressing in without an invitation given. Their bodies pressed fully together, no restrictions as Yosuke could feel Souji respond rather quickly, kissing back with a sheer force that he wasn't surprised came from their leader.

"What's with holding my arms… some kink of yours?" Souji questioned as Yosuke had broken the kiss to breathe.

"Right now, you're not going to be the one in control."

Grey eyes looked perplexed yet intrigued at the same time. "Why's that…?"

"Because I want to break that mask of yours and see you like you saw me before."

Souji couldn't understand at first, but as he thought on it more with the lips running at his collarbone and then to his neck, he knew what Yosuke meant. He'd seen the other at his worst in terms of his shadow, seeing and hearing all the secrets. This was certainly a new secret though, one that Souji didn't feel like he could say no to.

Giving up control as the leader every now and then wasn't such a bad thing…right?

"Then break me." Souji half-breathed out the words as he felt a tongue lick at a sensitive area on his neck.

"I planned on it…_partner_." Yosuke breathed out almost excitedly as he started dragging the other down to the ground with him, releasing his arms to let him lay down properly before he grabbed them again and pinned them above his head with his left hand.

Their lips didn't meet again for a while as Yosuke took to marking Souji's neck and collarbone, utilizing the sensitive skin to have Souji almost writhing underneath of him, their erections already pushing together as a side effect.

"I want you writhing just like that when I **_fuck_** you." Yosuke mumbled as he let his right hand slide down to push up the white polo that was on the other's chest, moving his mouth down to bite and suck at the exposed nipples.

"Ah…oh god, Yosuke…please-" Souji was never one to beg, but he could hardly stand having already had his sensitive areas dealt with in such a way. It provoked him to want more, especially if it was from Yosuke.

"Keep saying please…"

Souji gasped as his left nipple was bit, the tip of a tongue flicking over it as he felt the words get caught in a sudden moan. "_P_-_Please_-Yosuke-"

"Please what?" Yosuke spoke quickly as he ran his free hand down to slowly palm at the hardness hidden behind Souji's jeans.

"Fuck me; do whatever you want just do something please-!"

"Let's go with the first option."

Yosuke was visibly smirking. In that moment he looked identical to how his shadow had when they first walked into the liquor shop. Souji was far too drawn into the moment, feeling Yosuke's hands free his own in order to hastily undo both pairs of jeans. As the sound of unzipping was heard, Souji could feel the air hit his lower body as his jeans were tugged off. With his boxers following directly after that, he blushed only for the first few minutes, but only became more aroused at seeing the one above him unzip his own pants and rubbing at his own erection through his boxers for a few moments before moving three fingers forward.

"Suck."

Souji opened his mouth, moving his hand up to grasp at the wrist in order to move his mouth slowly and let his tongue coat the fingers fully. As he glanced up at brown eyes, he could see how intently they were staring at his movements, his mouth sucking a bit harder almost intently for a moment before Yosuke pulled his hand away.

"You'll remind me how good you can lick topsicles later…for now…"

The idea of Souji on his knees sucking him off made Yosuke feel a little shaky, but he redirected his thoughts back to the task at hand. He was about to get to do something much more fulfilling than that. Running his fingers down between the clefts of his ass, he circled the tip of the first finger at his entrance, slowly pushing it in as he stared at Souji's expression.

His expression altered from discomfort to content and then to having his mouth parting again as he felt a second finger push in and then a third. As he was slowly worked, the spot that those fingers pushed against once and then twice had him arching somewhat off the ground, pleas starting to be voiced again.

"Yosuke-please, **now** I _need_ it-"

"You're already begging for my cock and it's the first time…" Yosuke muttered alongside Souji's ear as he pulled his fingers out.

Pulling out his own erection from the barrier of his boxers, he was more than ready to push into that tight heat. The smidges of pre-cum had run down his dick, coating it as best possible given the circumstances. With his hands reaching for the other's hips, he dragged him forward, moving into the initial entrance slowly.

Souji scratched at the solid surface beneath of him. Clenching his teeth together, he tried to let himself relax, to get used to the size that was filling him.

"Relax…"

The whisper near his ear made him shudder, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt himself completely fall prey to that moment.

Yosuke could sense the sudden change and let himself pull out slowly, moving back in once, then twice, steadily creating a rhythm that eventually led to hitting the same spot his fingers had earlier.

He knew what he was doing all too well. So many nights had been devoted to imagining just how he might take Souji, to break him, make him scream and writhe.

With his hands grasping at the hips under him, he dragged him into rough thrusts consistently, hitting deeper each time as Souji was arching up, fingers digging at the hard surface, his moans nearly dying out each time as he felt the heated and almost violent pleasure making his dick wet with pre-cum.

It dripped out, over stomach; he could barely even muster the energy to force his hand down to stroke over himself, feeling how intense the rush of pleasure suddenly became. Yosuke had taken to leaning down again, biting into his neck so hard that it might've even drawn blood. His thrusts never let up, the tightness clamping down every now and again as the heat only grew around his cock with the quick, rough thrusts in that moment.

"You love it don't you…say you love it."

The command was spoken almost in a growl as the most sensitive spot on his neck was being licked over again with Yosuke's tongue. Souji found himself arching up, legs spread as wide as they could go to feel the swift thrusts that filled him repeatedly.

"I love it-so much-feels so good." Souji could hardly come up with a coherent statement as he felt himself being pushed so far that he was dangerously close to finishing. His hand stroked over himself faster, smacking in time with how fast Yosuke was fucking him.

"Cum now. I want to watch you finish."

The firm command made Souji lose it. He let his hand stroke down to the hilt of his dick once more before white began to spurt out, falling carelessly onto his hand and stomach where pre-cum had already leaked earlier. Still feeling the quick thrusts being made, that spot was still hit, making him release even more, his mouth opened as he kept moaning and breathing uneasily, Yosuke's name stuck repeating from his lips.

Yosuke stared down at him the entire time, watching how flushed his cheeks got, seeing how tempting the sight was. It made him want to fuck Souji all over again.

Having to already force off himself from finishing once, Yosuke finally let himself grip tightly at the other's hips, pulling him in for one final thrust that pushed in deeply where his cum began to fill that tightness clamped around him.

Slumping forward slightly, Yosuke rested his head on the shoulder below, breathing raggedly as he let all of his cum release before slowly withdrawing. As he did, Souji laid still, hardly moving up on an elbow as the sticky wetness began to drip out, covering the ground where he had been laying.

Yosuke had to look away was he recomposed himself, not wanting to get aroused all over again. It was hard not to with how hot his best friend had just looked, not to mention they had just fucked outside.

"You can look at me you know?"

The voice made him steal a quick glance before turning around completely to see Souji standing there looking pretty much normal again, aside from how his hair wasn't as perfect as it normally was.

"Sorry. Ready to head back?"

Souji nodded as they started back through the forested path, ending up at the riverbank a few minutes later. Neither had said a word, and Yosuke seemed to be stuck on what to say.

"If I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry."

Before Yosuke could get anything else out, his hand was grabbed.

"Don't."

They stared at each other. Souji had a hint of red on his cheeks.

"I really…did love it."

"Can I stay over then?" Yosuke ran his fingers over the palm of Souji's hand.

"You don't really have a choice."

The playful smile Souji had only proved to make Yosuke smirk in return.

_~ fin._


End file.
